Miku Izayoi
"Even if I lose my "voice". Even if everyone else doesn't turn up to hear me sing — as long as you're there, then, that's enough. If it comes to that… I will sing, just for you.” - Miku Izayoi, to Shido Itsuka Miku Izayoi (誘宵 美九いざよい みく, Izayoi Miku) is the sixth Spirit to appear who was, like Kotori, originally a human that gained the power of a Spirit around the same time Shido first met Tohka. Appearance Miku, as an idol, is without a doubt a beautiful girl. She has a voluptuous figure and smooth skin that has never missed maintenance. She has long hair with a bluish purple color, while the color of her eyes is light indigo. Miku's height is stated to be 165 cm, and her three sizes are B94/W63/H88. Her Astral Dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. While at school, she wears a deep blue sailor outfit as well as a yellow flower petal hair clip that resembles the one she uses when wearing her Astral Dress. Personality Miku harbors a strong hatred towards men and treats girls as servants fit to serve her, which is why she transferred to an all-girls school, Rindouji all-girls private academy. Due to her past, in which people that were once her fans (mostly male) accused her of scandals in the past that were not true, leading to her losing her voice from the pressure and caused her to almost commit suicide. Even her opinion of women was initially poor, seeing them as replaceable servants at best and not caring if they died, even believing they should be happy to die for her. Her coldness was to the extent that even Shido openly admitted he hated her. She is very flirty, both before and after warming up to Shido, she expresses this towards most women who fit her type (and Shido) and is very blunt about it. After warming up to Shido, she doesn't hesitate to flirt with both him and the other Spirits and does not even mind Shido having a harem, in fact, she pretty much encourages it. Miku also does not show any more of her previous arrogance, while no longer hating men, she still prefers to be by her female fans more, and she no longer treats women as servants and effectively gave up her power to control people when she was sealed. Shido describes her current personality as being "very childish." Relationships Shido Itsuka Due to her past, when Miku first met Shido, she has great dislike towards men, seeing all of them as depraved and perverted who only hypocritically liked her and sees Shido as no different and would attack Shido on sight. Because of this, Shido was forced to crossdress as a girl (renaming himself as Shiori) to get closer to her which piqued Miku's interest. However, upon finding out that that "Shiori" is actually a guy, Miku was extremely angry towards this and her hatred towards Shido worsened. Eventually, when confronted by Kurumi and Shido, Miku remained stubborn and could not believe Shido truly cares about Tohka and she even mockingly offered Shido a harem of girls with her powers if Shido admits that he was just pretending to be a hero. Miku's attitude towards Shido (and men later on) soon changed when Shido revealed her past and even defended Miku from Inverse Tohka's attacks, and Shido's promise to protect her and be her fan no matter any circumstances ultimately fell in love to him and allowed him to seal her. After being sealed, Miku clings to Shido at every opportunity and calls him "darling" affectionately and would often try to flirt with Shido even at public places. Although Shido reciprocates the feelings, he nonetheless noticed that Miku has been behaving a little bit childish when they interact. Miku also actively tries to make Shido crossdress as Shiori as well much to the latter's disapproval. Tohka Yatogami After being sealed, while taking a liking to all the Spirits, Miku took a particular liking towards Tohka, taking every opportunity she can to hug her, much to Tohka's annoyance and embarrassment. Natsumi Miku was initially scared of Natsumi because she was intended to seal her away into Haniel and separate her from Shido. However, she still came to her aid when Ellen attacked her and later helped with her makeover. After being sealed, Natsumi became a regular target of Miku's yuri tendencies. Origami Tobiichi Out of all the AST members, Origami caught Miku's eye due to her looks. However, she was disappointed by how she immediately tried to attack her. Still, Miku kept having a liking to Origami. Even after she tried to kill her, Miku didn't seem angered by it, although she did claim there were a few "things" she wanted to do to her. After Origami was sealed, Miku was the only Spirit who wasn't shocked by her uncharacteristic gratitude and immediately welcomed her. The Dazzlings Naoto Shirogane Rise Kujikawa Kanji Tatsumi Nanako Dojima Tron Bonne Viridi (Kid Icarus) Reimu Hakurei Rascal (Glitter Force) Gallery Miku_spirit_ver.png Izayoi_Miku.png 24545534.png Miku_behind_Origami.png 14345.png 123434.png Miku not impressed.jpg Tumblr_pllpgf0KfX1rhxgajo5_1280.png Sample-5d31a41ee2a53cd3cbafdf218cddbff8.jpg 201406112300127b5.jpg 10288788Miku.jpg M3.jpg M12.jpg Miku Izayoi.png CVXsyaSVAAAseHk.jpg Miku's Kingdom (LOTM Weirdmageddon).png|Miku's Kingdom (LOTM: Weirdmageddon) Naoto and Miku.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Miku Izayoi" Kanji and Miku.png|"Kanji Tatsumi and Miku Izayoi" Rise and Miku.png|"Rise Kujikawa and Miku Izayoi" Naoto Kanji Miku and Reimu.png|"Naoto Shirogane Kanji Tatsumi Miku Izayoi and Reimu Hakurei" Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Misandrists Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Public Enemies Category:Spirits Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Humans Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Feminists Category:Slavers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Woobies Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Misanthropes Category:Human haters Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Brainwashers Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire